<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sleepy by scottielang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24578092">Sleepy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottielang/pseuds/scottielang'>scottielang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lupin III</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bathing/Washing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hair Washing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:54:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24578092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottielang/pseuds/scottielang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jigen washes Goemons hair and they sleep. snzz</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ishikawa Goemon XIII/Jigen Daisuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sleepy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jigen held the door open for Goemon, ushering him in as they rushed inside, out of the storm into the comfort of what was their current safe house. Hair sticking to their foreheads thanks to the rain and cheeks red thanks to the cold, they could not get inside fast enough. The second the door was closed behind them with a slam. Jigen dropped his hat and jacket to the floor with a slap, grimacing at the sound. He loosened his tie, his shirt freezing cold and now transparent. </p><p>“Is this your idea of a wet t-shirt contest?” Goemon joked, titling his head.<br/>

</p>
<p>Rain continued to fall off them, pitter pattering into a puddle around their feet. He watched Goemon shiver, and then sneeze. He looked like a little bunny rabbit, nose all scrunched up, and although he knew Goemon was definitely the stronger of the two, he felt an instinctual urge to protect him, make sure he was warm, to comfort him. </p><p>“You’re gonna wanna warm up, or you’ll get sick. I’ll draw you a bath...”</p><p>“You were in the rain for as long as me, Jigen. I appreciate it, but you need to worry about yourself, too.”</p><p>“Suppose I’ll have to join you in the bath then, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>Jigen lent himself against the wall as the bath filled with hot water. He’d put some clothes on the radiator to heat up; one of his old t shirts, that drowned Goemon, falling around his knees, that smelt like him no matter how many times it was washed, and a pair of cleanish boxers for himself. The rest of his drenched clothes in a pile in the corner, he watched as Goemon dropped his own soaked through robes around his feet, and sat on the side of the bath, dragging his slender fingers through the water, testing the temperature.</p><p>Jigen held Goemons hand as he lowered himself into the water, his hand looking smooth and delicate enveloped in Jigen’s hairy weathered hand. Jigen, knelt down by the side of the bathtub, watched Goemon. He looked gorgeous like this, truly gorgeous. Every inch of him exposed, every scar, wound, stitch, cheeks red from the steam, or perhaps still from the cold of the outdoors. He looked like a model, and he wasn’t even trying. </p><p>“Can I wash your hair? I’ll get in after”<br/>
Goemon smiled and nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Jigen didn’t know if he was being quiet because he was tired, or because he’s always quiet, but sitting in silence with Goemon was always a comfortable silence, so he didn’t mind either way. He grabbed a glass from the window sill, pouring water over Goemons hair, being ever so careful not to let it drip down his face. Goemon leant backwards to help, and his Jigen noticed how long his hair has been getting, as it fell down his back, how thick, and dark. Jigen grabbed a shampoo bottle from the side of bath - something fancy and definitely Fujikos, one that Lupin insisted they kept, just incase. He rubbed it into Goemons hair, it smelt sweet and feminine - maybe vanilla, but Jigen definitely was more than okay with being able to smell it next to him all night long. Goemons’ eyes fluttered closed Jigen worked the lather into his hair, trying not to fall asleep to the soothing feeling. He didn’t feel vulnerable around Jigen, no, he felt protected and comforted by his presence. He let Jigen wash the shampoo out, before helping him clamber into the bath, sitting opposite him. They sat in the hot water, gangly limbs entwined in comfortable silence, the only sound being the rhythmic dripping of the tap, just taking each other in. Jigens hair was pushed back, which Goemon loved, he loved to see his face, his soft features, dark eyes, and vogue model cheekbones. He was covered in bullet wounds and scars, just like Goemon, and he wanted nothing more than to sit with him, and let him tell stories of every single scar on his body, for hours and hours. Stories from all over the world, situations that only Lupin would be able to get them in. He just wanted to listen. Perhaps one day. </p><p>“Bet you’re tired” Jigen broke the silence.</p><p>“I am. I could fall asleep right here.”</p><p>Jigen smiled at him, splashing water on his own face and hair, not washing it, of course, and helped Goemon out of the bath. Jigen draped a fluffy towel over Goemon as he went to grab the warm clothes from the radiator. They got dressed; now sufficiently cozy and clean, and headed off to bed. They silently decided on Goemons room - much cleaner and tidier, and Jigen liked to smell his pillows as he slept. They climbed into bed, cool sheets calming hot skin, and inched closer until they couldn’t physically lie any closer. Goemons head resting on Jigens chest, Jigen kissed his hair, taking in that vanilla scent. Goemon traced a scar on Jigens chest, thin and jagged - most probably a stab wound. He’d find out one day. </p><p>“I love you” Goemon muttered, voice deep with sleepiness.</p><p>Jigen blushed to himself, heart fluttering in his chest. He felt butterflies, just as he did when Goemon said that to him for the first time. Hearing those words leave his lips always made him feel giddy, like a teenager experiencing true love for the first time. He knew that Goemon felt the same way when he said it too. </p><p>“I love you too.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>